fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
I'm A New Me!
'I'm A New Me! '(私は新しい私です！''Watashi wa atarashī watashidesu!'') is the first ending song for Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn. It is sung by Kitagawa Rie. The song debuted in the first episode on February 5th, 2016. Its last appearance was in Episode 23 on July 9th, 2016. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= - Cure Flare's Ver= Kono yūki wo motte Watashi wa hakeru Mirai e Sore wa anata no bandesu...Furea Watashi no kokoro wa kazan ni nite iru Ima itsu demo bakuhatsu suru tsumori Shikashi, min'na to issho ni egao de tsudzukeru naraba Watashi no itami ni "goodbye" wo iu Yūki to kibō Ashita nani tsukuru Kanōna Watashi wa atarashī watashi desu Yume wa itsumo anata to issho ni suru mono Banzai! Subete ga kanpeki desu Watashi wa atarashī watashi desu Watashi wa mono wa daijōbu sareru mono koto wo shitte iru Yume no tobira wo hiraki Kibō ga kagi de - Cure Sweet's Ver= Kono yūki wo motte Watashi wa hakeru Mirai e Sore wa anata no ban desu...Suu~ito Watashi wa jibun de shiawase ni shitataka mo shire Shikashi, zetsubō de hoka no hito wo mite Daremoga shiawase ni naru ni ataisuru jitsugen sa Zetsubō ni "goodbye" wo iu Yūki to kibō Ashita nani tsukuru Kanōna Watashi wa atarashī watashi desu Yume wa itsumo anata to issho ni suru mono Banzai! Subete ga kanpeki Watashi wa atarashī watashi desu Watashi wa mono wa daijōbu sareru mono koto wo shitte iru Yume no tobira wo hiraki Kibō ga kagi de - Cure Lotus' Ver= Kono yūki wo motte Watashi wa hakeru Mirai e Sore wa anata no ban desu...Rōtasu Watashi wa jibun de mamoru to kangae Shikashi, min'na ga ie ni ataisuru Anata ga ī toki, jushō suru Watashi no wagamama ni "goodbye" wo iu Yūki to kibō Ashita nani tsukuru Kanōna Watashi wa atarashī watashi desu Yume wa itsumo anata to issho ni suru mono Banzai! Subete ga kanpeki Watashi wa atarashī watashi desu Watashi wa mono wa daijōbu sareru mono koto wo shitte iru Yume no tobira wo hiraki Kibō ga kagi de - Cure Sapphire's Ver= Kono yūki wo motte Watashi wa hakeru Mirai e Sore wa anata no ban desu...Safaia Jibun wo shinrai shinakereba narimasen Shikashi, tabun ni watashi no tomodachi? Hai, watashi wa amarini mo sorera wo hitsuyō to suru Watashi wa kodoku ni "goodbye" wo iu Yūki to kibō Ashita nani tsukuru Kanōna Watashi wa atarashī watashi desu Yume wa itsumo anata to issho ni suru mono Banzai! Subete ga kanpeki Watashi wa atarashī watashi desu Watashi wa mono wa daijōbu sareru mono koto wo shitte iru Yume no tobira wo hiraki Kibō ga kagi de }} |-|Kanji= - Cure Flare's Ver= この勇気を持って 私はに履ける 未来へ それはあなたの番です...フレア 私の心は火山に似ている 今いつでも爆発するつもり しかし、みんなと一緒に笑顔で続けるならば 私の痛みに「goodbye」を言う 勇気と希望 明日何作る 可能な 私は新しい私です 夢はいつもあなたと一緒にするもの 万歳！すべてが完璧 私は新しい私です 私は物は大丈夫されるものことを知っている 夢の扉を開き 希望が鍵で - Cure Sweet's Ver= この勇気を持って 私はに履ける 未来へ それはあなたの番です...スウィート 私は自分で幸せにしたたかもしれ しかし、絶望で他の人を見て 誰もが幸せになるに値する実現さ 絶望に「さよなら」を言う 勇気と希望 明日何作る 可能な 私は新しい私です 夢はいつもあなたと一緒にするもの 万歳！すべてが完璧 私は新しい私です 私は物は大丈夫されるものことを知っている 夢の扉を開き 希望が鍵で - Cure Lotus' Ver= この勇気を持って 私はに履ける 未来へ それはあなたの番です...ロータス 私は自分で守ると考え しかし、みんなが家に値する あなたがいいとき、受賞する 私のわがままに「goodbye」を言う 勇気と希望 明日何作る 可能な 私は新しい私です 夢はいつもあなたと一緒にするもの 万歳！すべてが完璧 私は新しい私です 私は物は大丈夫されるものことを知っている 夢の扉を開き 希望が鍵で - Cure Sapphire's Ver= この勇気を持って 私はに履ける 未来へ それはあなたの番です...サファイア 自分を信頼しなければなりません しかし、多分に私の友達？ はい、私はあまりにもそれらを必要とする 孤独に「goodbye」を言う 勇気と希望 明日何作る 可能な 私は新しい私です 夢はいつもあなたと一緒にするもの 万歳！すべてが完璧 私は新しい私です 私は物は大丈夫されるものことを知っている 夢の扉を開き 希望が鍵で }} |-| English= - Cure Flare's Ver= With this courage I will go on To the future It's your turn... Flare My heart is like a volcano Going to explode any moment now But if I keep on smiling with everyone I’ll say “goodbye” to my pain Courage and hope Are what make tomorrow Possible I'm a new me The dreams shall always be with you Hooray! Everything is perfect I'm a new me I know that things shall be alright Open the door of dreams With the key of hope - Cure Sweet's Ver= With this courage I will go on To the future It's your turn... Sweet I could've only made myself happy But seeing other people in despair I realised everyone deserves to be happy I will say "goodbye" to my despair Courage and hope Are what make tomorrow Possible I'm a new me The dreams shall always be with you Hooray! Everything is perfect I'm a new me I know that things shall be alright Open the door of dreams With the key of hope - Cure Lotus' Ver= With this courage I will go on To the future It's your turn... Lotus I thought to protect only myself But everyone deserves a home When you are nice you get rewarded I will say “goodbye” to my selfishness Courage and hope Are what make tomorrow Possible I'm a new me The dreams shall always be with you Hooray! Everything is perfect I'm a new me I know that things shall be alright Open the door of dreams With the key of hope - Cure Sapphire's Ver= With this courage I will go on To the future It's your turn... Sapphire I have to trust myself But perhaps my friends too? Yes, I need them too I will say “goodbye” to my loneliness Courage and hope Are what make tomorrow Possible I'm a new me The dreams shall always be with you Hooray! Everything is perfect I'm a new me I know that things shall be alright Open the door of dreams With the key of hope }} Full Version |-|Romaji= Kono yūki wo motte Watashi wa hakeru Mirai e Sore wa anata no ban desu...Sutāraito Tabun yatta koto machigatte Osoraku watashi ga waruite ita Shikashi, watashi no kono chikara wo motsu Watashi no namida ni "goodbye" wo iu Yūki to kibō Ashita nani tsukuru Kanōna Watashi wa atarashī watashi desu Yume wa itsumo anata to issho ni suru mono Banzai! Subete ga kanpeki Watashi wa atarashī watashi desu Watashi wa mono wa daijōbu sareru mono koto wo shitte iru Yume no tobira wo hiraki Kibō ga kagi de Kono kibou o motte Watashi wa hakeru Ashita ni mukete Akiramenai Kyō wa watashi no yume okkake hajimemashou Soshite, jibun no michi wo tadoru Jibun no yume ga ni michibiku ni yakudatsu Watashi no akarui mirai Watashi no yūki ga tsuyoku ōkikunari Itsumo jibun wo shinjiru ga dekiru Soshite, watashi no mawari no subete no mono Negatibu ni "goodbye" wo iu Watashi wa atarashī watashi desu Anata ga shitte iru subete no taisetsuna yume Kitto kanau Watashi wa atarashī watashi desu Nesshin ni mina no tame ni matte iru Issho ni watashitachi ga jōshō suru Soshite, dare ka kyō no tame no hikaridearu Shiawase e no kī ga iji sare Sekaijū no watashitachi no kibō ni michi kokoro ni Kitto tōku wo mezasu ga dekiru Ashita no unmei wo kaeru tame ni Yozora no kagayaki no hoshi Kono kagayaku hoshi wa towa ni kagayaku Sekaijū no shihai wo negatte Watashi no negai wa, mae yori mo tsuyoku Watashi wa atarashī watashi desu Yume wa itsumo anata to issho ni suru mono Banzai! Subete ga kanpeki Watashi wa atarashī watashi desu Watashi wa mono wa daijōbu sareru mono koto wo shitte iru Yume no tobira wo hiraki Kibō ga kagi de |-|Kanji= この勇気を持って 私はに履ける 未来へ それはあなたの番です...スターライト たぶんやった事間違って おそらく私が悪いていた しかし、私のこの力を持つ 私の涙に「goodbye」を言う 勇気と希望 明日何作る 可能な 私は新しい私です 夢はいつもあなたと一緒にするもの 万歳！すべてが完璧 私は新しい私です 私は物は大丈夫されるものことを知っている 夢の扉を開き 希望が鍵で この希望を持って 私は履ける 明日に向けて あきらめない 今日は私の夢追っかけ始めましょう そして、自分の道をたどる 自分の夢がに導くに役立つ 私の明るい未来 私の勇気が強く大きくなり いつも自分を信じるができる そして、私の周りのすべてのもの ネガティブに「goodbye」を言う 私は新しい私です あなたが知っているすべての大事な夢 きっと叶う 私は新しい私です 熱心に皆のために待っている 一緒に私たちが上昇する そして、誰か今日のための光である 幸せへのキーが維持され 世界中の私たちの希望に満ち心に きっと遠くを目指すができる 明日の運命を変えるために 夜空の輝きの星 この輝く星は永久に輝く 世界中の支配を願って 私の願いは、前よりも強く 私は新しい私です 夢はいつもあなたと一緒にするもの 万歳！すべてが完璧 私は新しい私です 私は物は大丈夫されるものことを知っている 夢の扉を開き 希望が鍵で |-|English= With this courage I will go on To the future It's your turn... Starlight Maybe I've done things wrong Maybe I've been bad But with this power of mine I will say "goodbye" to my tears Courage and hope Are what make tomorrow Possible I'm a new me The dreams shall always be with you Hooray! Everything is perfect I'm a new me I know that things shall be alright Open the door of dreams With the key of hope With this hope I will go on Towards tomorrow Never give up I'll start chasing my dreams today And follow my own path My own dreams will help guide me to My bright future My courage grows stronger I can always believe in myself And all those around me I will say "goodbye" to negativity I'm a new me You know that every precious dream Will surely come true I'm a new me I'm eagerly waiting for everyone Together we will rise And be the light for someone today The key to happiness is kept In our hopeful hearts across the world I can surely aim far away In order to change tomorrow's fate The stars in the night sky glow This shining star sparkles forevermore Hope will reign across the world My wish is stronger than before I'm a new me The dreams shall always be with you Hooray! Everything is perfect I'm a new me I know that things shall be alright Open the door of dreams With the key of hope Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures Category:Ending Songs Category:Ending Themes Category:ED